


Just put your heart in my hands

by lourrysupremacy28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, F/F, Juguetes sexuales, Larry Stylinson Is Real, harry!chica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrysupremacy28/pseuds/lourrysupremacy28
Summary: Louis y Harriet aún no han tenido sexo. Harriet cree que es ella, Louis sabe que es él. A veces, sólo quiere ser bonito.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Just put your heart in my hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). Log in to view. 



> Esto es una traducción, todos los creditos van para @Hilourry  
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALLOWING ME TO TRANSLATE YOUR FIC

Llevan saliendo cinco meses cuando Harriet empieza a pensar que algo va mal con ella. La relación en sí está bien y se llevan muy bien. Pero casi parece que son mejores amigos en lugar de novios, teniendo en cuenta la absoluta falta de sexo. Todavía no han pasado de los besos, lo que es raro en las relaciones de Harriet. Louis es muy divertido y amable y es absolutamente guapo. Si fuera por ella, habrían follado hace mucho tiempo, pero no iba a presionarle a nada. Pensó que podría sacar el tema con delicadeza.

Esa noche, después del trabajo, Louis viene a casa y trae comida para los dos. La recibe con un beso y realmente es el novio perfecto, aparte de lo de no tener sexo.

"¿Qué tal el trabajo?" le pregunta ella, sentándose en el sofá y tirando de él con ella.

"Estuvo bien," se encoge de hombros. "Como soy nuevo me tocan los trabajos de mierda."

Acaba de empezar a trabajar como paramédico en el hospital, y le encanta, pero los horarios son duros y es mucho trabajo. Tal vez por eso está siempre tan tenso y no ha iniciado nada todavía. O tal vez Harriet se está mintiendo a sí misma y Louis simplemente no quiere follar con ella.

"Pronto vas a ser el mejor de allí," le anima Harriet, besando la comisura de su boca. "Y todos te rogarán que les ayudes."

Después de la cena, se limpian y van a su dormitorio. Louis planea quedarse toda la noche para poder salir directamente a trabajar por la mañana, y a estas alturas prácticamente están viviendo juntos.

"Oye." dice Harriet en voz baja, jugando con el pelo de Louis. Está tumbado sobre su pecho, con una pierna entre las suyas. Siempre le gusta que lo abracen, algo así como lo haría la chica de la relación, pero a Harriet no le importa. Le gusta abrazarlo y sentirse importante. Además, los estereotipos son estúpidos.

"¿Sí?" responde suavemente.

"No quiero que te enfades ni nada parecido, porque no estoy enfadada, pero, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no hayamos... tenido sexo todavía? Como he dicho, no me importa, sólo me lo pregunto. ¿Es por... mí?"

"¿Qué?" Louis se sienta y la mira fijamente. "No, no. No eres tú, lo juro. Soy... yo, de verdad. Nunca he sido... no sé... muy bueno, supongo. Quiero decir, nunca encontré la gran cosa en ello. Nunca encontré a nadie con quien lo disfrutara de verdad, y supongo que es culpa mía. No quería decepcionarte, eso es todo."

"No lo haces, Lou," dice ella suavemente, apartándole el pelo de la frente. "Tal vez sólo... no lo has hecho bien. Tal vez hay algo que te gusta y que aún no has descubierto."

"Supongo." Louis se encoge de hombros, un poco derrotado.

"No te ofendas, pero, ¿estás seguro de que te gustan las chicas? Tal vez esa sea la cuestión." dice ella con cuidado. Siempre se ha preguntado si Louis es gay. Es tan bonito, más que guapo, y es bastante sumiso en comparación con otros hombres. Parece más... femenino que la mayoría, pero Harriet siempre lo encontró entrañable y excitante, si es sincera.

"Creo que sí," dice Louis, con la voz pequeña. "Nunca he pensado en los hombres de esa manera, sólo en las mujeres."

"Tal vez no sean los hombres, pero... ¿tal vez quieras que te manejen de esa manera?" pregunta ella, y siente que pasa de puntillas. No quiere ser descaradamente grosera ni ofenderlo en absoluto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Se queda callada un momento porque no está segura de cómo explicarlo sin ser vulgar. "¿Podemos... intentar algo? Déjame mostrarte lo que quiero decir, ¿de acuerdo? Y si no te gusta podemos parar. Pero quiero que te sientas bien y quiero que tengamos esta parte íntima de una relación, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." casi susurra Louis. Harriet puede notar que está nervioso, así que lo besa para calmarlo un poco.

"Acuéstate, ¿de acuerdo? Y ya me encargaré yo de controlarte."

Louis asiente y hace lo que le dicen, respirando profundamente. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada y se queda mirando el techo. Harriet lo besa una vez más.

"Quítate la camiseta, ¿ok?"

Louis lo hace, lentamente, casi consciente de sí mismo, y se vuelve a tumbar. Harriet le pone las manos en la cintura del chándal. "¿Está bien así?" le pregunta en voz baja, deseando permiso. Louis asiente sin decir nada, pero no hace contacto visual con ella.

Ella se los quita de un tirón y los tira a un lado, y ve que Louis sólo encorva un poco cu cuerpo, que probablemente sea por los nervios, de todos modos. Harriet tiene la misión de cambiar eso.

"Relájate, bebé, ¿ok? Dime si no te gusta. Sólo quiero probar algunas cosas, ¿sí?" le pregunta, acariciando su costado.

"De acuerdo." dice él en voz tan baja que Harriet apenas lo oye.

Ella le abre las piernas con cuidado, observando la cara de Louis para ver si hay pánico, pero él no se mueve. Se sienta entre sus piernas abiertas y las coloca sobre sus hombros. Se encuentra cara a cara con el agujero de Louis, que está muy limpio, como el resto de él. Harry presiona su nariz en el interior de su muslo, haciendo que Louis se estremezca, y huele tan limpio y fresco.

"¿Lou?"

"Estoy bien."

Harriet da un tímido lametón en el agujero fruncido de Louis, y éste se agita de forma tan hermosa. Oye un pequeño jadeo desde arriba, y alarga la mano en busca de la de Louis. La agarra y la coloca sobre su vientre, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Lo hace de nuevo, y unas cuantas veces más, y Louis está completamente empalmado justo delante de ella. Sólo esos pequeños lametones de gatito lo pusieron duro, y ella quería ver qué podía llevarlo al límite.

"Te gusta esto." susurra en la oscuridad.

Louis guarda silencio por un momento, pero luego le aprieta la mano. "Sí."

Esta vez, ella presiona su lengua, encontrando resistencia. La pequeña presión hace que Louis gima y su polla se retuerza. Harriet lo hace de nuevo, empujando más allá del músculo y abriéndolo con su lengua. Louis grita con fuerza y se tapa rápidamente la boca con la mano.

"No," dice Harriet suavemente, besando su cadera. "Quiero escuchar."

Intenta algunas cosas diferentes con su lengua, retorciéndola y meneándola, e incluso intenta mordisquear ligeramente, lo que Louis aprueba. Él está aumentando el volumen ahora, y le gusta todo lo que Harry está intentando. Está ligeramente abierto sólo por su lengua, apretando alrededor de nada. El semen se acumula en su suave vientre, y su labio está mordido en carne viva.

Ella lo toma entre sus manos, cálidas y firmes, y tira ligeramente, metiendo la lengua y haciéndola girar. Louis solloza, realmente solloza, y se corre con fuerza sobre su estómago. Ella le ayuda a superarlo, bombeándole suavemente y sacándole el jugo.

Está jadeando y sudando, y Harriet está segura de que si ella le pidiera que se pusiera de pie ahora mismo no podría mover ni un músculo. Hay silencio en la habitación durante unos momentos, pero Louis habla finalmente, con la voz ronca.

"Eso estuvo bien."

Ella sonríe para sí misma, pellizcando el interior de su muslo. "Pásame el lubricante, cariño."

Él no la cuestiona. Se inclina y coge un frasco de la mesita de noche y se lo lanza. Vuelve a recostar la cabeza, echando su pelo sudoroso hacia atrás, e inspira profundamente.

Harriet extiende lubricante en sus dedos y más en el agujero ligeramente abierto de Louis. Hace círculos alrededor de las pequeñas arrugas con su dedo corazón antes de deslizarlo lentamente. Louis hace un ruido de sorpresa, pero su sorpresa se convierte en comodidad después de un momento.

Lo toma bien, y su polla vuelve a llenarse con facilidad, endureciéndose sobre el pegajoso lío que no ha limpiado. Tantea sus sedosas paredes, buscando ese pequeño punto que sabe que hará reaccionar a su novio. Engancha su dedo, lo dobla en un nuevo ángulo y roza un pequeño punto, haciendo que Louis casi grite. Ella lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Louis asiente enérgicamente.

"Bien, bien, bien, sí, bien." dice Louis rápidamente.

Harriet le sonríe, rozando ese punto cada vez que puede y añadiendo un segundo dedo mientras Louis está tan bellamente distraído. Louis se estira fácilmente a su alrededor, y Dios, está siendo tan bueno para ella. Incluso con la escasa luz de la luna que brilla a través de la ventana, ella puede ver lo feliz que parece Louis.

"Eres increíble," dice en voz baja. "Esto es tan excitante, ver cómo me tomas así. Dios, estarías tan guapo alrededor de una buena polla gorda. Desearía tener una sólo para mirar."

Louis gime con fuerza ante eso, la imagen hace que se le erice el vello de la nuca. Siente el calor en su vientre, cálido y difuso, la polla dolorosamente dura. Está tan cerca de su segundo orgasmo de la noche, que se avergonzaría si no fuera nadie más que Harriet.

Harriet siente que se aprieta alrededor de sus dedos y Louis no puede dejar de empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, como si tratara de ganar fricción en su polla. Ella se lo lleva a la boca, acariciando su próstata con sus ágiles dedos, y se llena las mejillas alrededor de él. Louis gime y ni siquiera puede darle calor antes de que se corra en su garganta con un grito silencioso.

"Oh, joder," gime, su cuerpo temblando por la fuerza de su orgasmo, su cuerpo cansado y su polla dolorida. Harry se aparta de él y retira suavemente sus dedos, chupándolos en su boca y saboreándolos. Louis vuelve a gemir, apretando los ojos. "Joder, qué calor."

Ella sonríe y sube por su cuerpo, besándolo suavemente. "Definitivamente deberíamos haber hecho eso antes."

"Definitivamente." está de acuerdo Louis.

"Entonces," dice ella, saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia su baño. "¿Qué más te gusta?"

Ella vuelve con una franela húmeda y lo limpia mientras Louis piensa. "No sé. Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes, ni siquiera por mí mismo. Quiero decir, obviamente lo disfruté mucho, pero no sé realmente qué me gustaría."

"Está bien," dice ella, besando su frente.

"¿Estás bien con esto?" pregunta Louis, parpadeando hacia ella. "¿No crees que es... extraño o raro o lo que sea?"

"No, no, cariño. ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Te da vergüenza?"

Louis se sonroja y baja la mirada. "Más o menos. No es exactamente normal."

"No me gusta lo normal," dice Harriet en voz baja. "Me gusta quien eres, y podemos hacer que esto funcione, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo problemas con esto, y quiero hacerte feliz."

"Eres increíble," susurra Louis y la baja para darle un beso. "Muchas gracias."

"Cualquier cosa por ti. Vamos, debes estar agotado." dice ella, acostando a los dos.

"Pero no te he sacado." frunce el ceño Louis.

"Lo pondremos en tu cuenta," sonríe ella, besándolo. "Buenas noches."

¨¨¨

Mientras Louis está en el trabajo al día siguiente, Harriet tiene una pequeña aventura de compras para su novio. Se detiene en una tienda de juguetes sexuales para ver qué puede comprar. Se dirige directamente a la sección de correas, sabiendo que es exactamente lo que necesitan para su relación. Sabe que la mayoría de las chicas se asustarían, pero a ella le gusta más esto. Quiere follarse a Louis y hacer que se corra, tratarlo como a un bebé y comprarle cosas bonitas.

Harriet encuentra un arnés grueso y largo, exactamente lo que ella quiere, con un consolador más pequeño dentro que vibra para su placer. No cree que vaya a necesitar mucho para excitarse, porque la sola idea de follar con Louis la moja.

Compra un montón de lubricantes diferentes y un par de juguetes más, por si acaso. Compra un tapón anal, un vibrador y un ligero equipo de bondage. Ahora que la incomodidad inicial ha desaparecido, Harriet cree que Louis estará mucho más dispuesto a experimentar.

Se detiene en Victoria's Secret, esperando no estar presionando. Compra un par de bragas negras de encaje para empezar con algo pequeño. Si Louis las odia, no las presionará, pero si a él le encantan, bueno, definitivamente volverá. Ella misma elige un sujetador rojo push up que hace que sus pechos se eleven y se junten deliciosamente. También elige unas bragas rojas a juego para completar el conjunto.

Cuando llega a casa, abre y limpia todos los juguetes y llama a su novio. Louis dice que vendrá pronto, así que se pone el conjunto y deja las bragas de Louis al final de la cama para que él se las ponga.

Cuando oye que se abre la puerta, se dirige a ella rápidamente, asegurándose de estar perfecta. Cuando Louis entra, casi cae de rodillas.

"Te ves....increíblemente sexy." dice Louis, tragando saliva.

"Ese era el objetivo." sonríe dulcemente.

"¿Grandes planes?"

"Yo diría que sí," dice Harriet, tomando la mano de Louis y tirando de él para darle un beso. "Sígueme." le susurra al oído. Louis le sigue como un obediente cachorro.

"Si te parece bien, me gustaría que te pusieras esto." dice Harriet lentamente, entregándole las suaves bragas. Louis las mira con curiosidad y asiente brevemente con la cabeza, con un rubor que le sube a las mejillas.

"De acuerdo." dice entrecortadamente. "Lo haré ahora mismo."

"Buen chico," dice Harriet con la boca contra su cuello. "Pórtate bien conmigo esta noche, ¿sí?"

"De acuerdo." susurra Louis, y Harriet puede ver el tenue contorno de la polla de Louis endureciéndose en sus vaqueros. Louis entra en el baño y cierra la puerta y Harriet se siente muy excitada. Se deshace de las bragas y y coloca un poco de lubricante en el strap on antes de ponerse el arnés y empujar el juguete dentro de ella, mordiéndose el labio. Lo aprieta y agarra el consolador con la mano, imaginándolo dentro de su novio.

Louis sale entonces, desnudo salvo por el encaje negro que se le pega al cuerpo, con la polla dura casi reventando la tela. Harriet nunca ha estado tan mojada en su vida, está segura de ello.

"¿Qué tal estoy?" pregunta Louis en voz baja.

"Estás muy guapo, cariño," dice Harriet, agarrando las caderas de Louis y besándolo. "Oh, eres tan hermoso. ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?"

"Bien." se sonroja Louis, y ella sabe que es demasiado tímido para admitir que se siente hermoso, que se siente mejor así. Mira la polla que cuelga entre las piernas de Harry y se lame los labios, su polla dando una pequeña sacudida.

"¿Está bien si te follo, cariño?" pregunta Harriet, con voz suave. Palpa el culo de Louis a través del encaje, sintiendo la cesión de la tela a su alrededor. Louis asiente y la mira brevemente a los ojos.

"Me gustaría mucho." admite Louis.

"¿Quieres montar mi polla, nene? ¿Dejarme sentir tu apretado coño alrededor de mi polla?" dice Harriet con cuidado, observando la reacción de Louis. Sus mejillas se enrojecen aún más, pero asiente como si ella hubiera dicho lo correcto. Ella piensa que él puede necesitar esto para sentirse seguro, y si necesita feminización en la seguridad de su dormitorio, ella está más que feliz de hacerlo por él. "De acuerdo, cariño, voy a estirarte para que lo hagas, ¿sí? Asegúrate de que no me haga daño a mi bebé. ¿Puedes ponerte en la cama?"

Louis asiente de nuevo, como si ya no le salieran las palabras, y se sube a la cama. Harriet le sigue y se tumba, ayudando a Louis a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besa lentamente y le frota los muslos, diciéndole en silencio que está bien. Louis parece relajarse un poco bajo su contacto, devolviéndole el beso.

"¿Es tu primera vez, muñeco?" pregunta Harriet en voz baja, abrazando el cuello de Louis. "¿Voy a ser tu primera?"

"Sí," respira Louis. "Va a estar apretado para ti."

Harriet casi se desmaya ante eso, besándolo de nuevo. "Vas a ser muy bueno para mí, cariño. Vamos a estirar tu coño, ¿vale?"

Louis gime y asiente, bajándose las bragas lo justo para mostrar su culo. Harriet toma un frasco de lubricante y lo extiende sobre sus dedos y el borde de Louis, introduciendo un dedo suavemente. Louis tararea, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Harriet y quitándole el sujetador. Lo tira en algún sitio y agarra sus pechos, apretándolos para sujetarlos. Harriet le sonríe, deslizando un segundo dedo con cuidado.

"Oh, estás tan apretado, nene," murmura Harriet, los dedos de Louis rozando sus pezones. Hace un trabajo rápido para abrirlo, sintiendo que las suaves paredes se extienden fácilmente sobre sus dedos, dejando paso a lo que vendrá después. "¿Crees que estás preparado para mí?"

"Sí, sí, estoy tan mojado." dice Louis, con las mejillas aún rojas, el rubor bajando por todo su pecho.

"Mi buen chico." sonríe Harriet, retirando sus dedos suavemente y cubriendo el strap on con una generosa cantidad de lubricante. Pone una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis y mantiene una en el consolador, sujetándolo para Louis. Louis traga y se sienta lentamente, tratando de encontrar lo que busca. El plástico atrapa su borde y él hace un pequeño ruido, empujando hacia atrás. La cabeza presiona con dificultad, tardando unos cuantos intentos en relajarse sobre ella. Después del ardor inicial, es un suave deslizamiento a partir de ahí.

"Qué grande." chilla Louis, con la cara apoyada en el hombro de Harriet, sentado y adaptándose al arnés. Harriet enciende la parte del vibrador en su lado, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Puede sentir lo mojada que está sólo por hacer esto con Louis.

"¿Mi polla está bien y es grande para tu pequeño y apretado coño? ¿Te gusta que esté dentro de ti?" le pregunta al oído, sujetando su cintura. Louis gime, asintiendo frenéticamente. "Estás tan guapo con mi polla dentro de ti. Eres precioso."

Louis empieza a mover las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, las manos de Harriet están alrededor de su cintura. Deja escapar un largo suspiro, sentándose erguido e intentando coger el ritmo. Harriet piensa que es una verdadera lástima que no tenga una polla de verdad para que Louis se siente encima. En otra vida, espera.

Rodea con sus largos dedos la goteante polla de Louis, ofreciéndole algo de alivio. Louis suspira audiblemente y se estremece ligeramente. Sus ojos se cierran mientras agita sus caderas contra la mano de ella, el ritmo de su cabalgata se ha perdido. Harriet se da cuenta de que lo hace de forma natural. Parece una estrella del porno que lleva montando pollas desde siempre.

"¿Te estás acercando?" Harriet pregunta suavemente. "¿Te vas a correr, nene? ¿Te vas a correr en mi polla?"

"Sí," dice Louis con dificultad. "Sí, sí."

Harriet pasa su pulgar por la raja de Louis, su otra mano trabaja pellizcando su pezón, haciéndolo rodar entre sus dedos. Se muerde el labio, viendo a su novio gemir obscenamente , las caderas tartamudeando. Sus gemidos son cortados por un sollozo y se corre acaloradamente sobre el vientre de Harriet, gimiendo y temblando. Harriet le bombea a través de él, animándole.

"Oh, mira cómo te corres, nene. Mm, buen chico." dice, apretando su polla y ordeñando todo lo que tiene. Louis, repentinamente hipersensible, casi salta del strap-on, alejándose antes de que se le ponga dura de nuevo.

"¿Puedo correrme en tu garganta, cariño?" dice Harriet sin aliento, su propio orgasmo acercándose rápidamente ahora. Louis asiente rápidamente, viendo cómo Harriet se quita la correa y abre las piernas, frotando agresivamente su clítoris. "Joder, me la pones muy dura, nene. Me voy a correr en tu garganta, ¿ok? Sé una buena chica."

Louis asiente fantásticamente, acercándose y abriendo la boca, esperando. Harriet quiere gritar, y lo hace un poco, su orgasmo la inunda en sólo unos momentos, chorreando justo en la boca de Louis. Louis la lame rápidamente, tragando todo lo que Harriet le da.

"Oh, eres tan bueno, cariño. Ven aquí." murmura ella, tirando de Louis por el cuello y besándolo profundamente. Él cae en él con facilidad, dejándose arrastrar a la cama y abrazado correctamente.

"Has estado increíble, nene, te has portado muy bien conmigo. ¿Te ha gustado?" pregunta Harriet, besando las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios brillantes de Louis.

"De verdad, de verdad que sí. Y... me gustaría volver a hacerlo." Dice Louis vacilante, mirando a Harriet.

"Definitivamente vamos a hacerlo de nuevo," sonríe. "Te he comprado más cosas, de hecho. Pensé que podríamos probar una cosa a la vez o algo así. Quiero decir, si esta es la forma en que quieres hacerlo... podemos. Me gusta de esta manera. No tenemos que ser esa pareja normal."

"Realmente me gustaría eso," asiente Louis, enterrando su cara en el pecho de ella. "Además, lo normal es bastante aburrido."

Fin.


End file.
